


You are terminated

by Aragorn_II_Elessar



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Terminator (Movies), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: And efficient, Character Death, Dark, Death, Dubious Morality, Gen, Inspired by some elements of the movie, Movie: Terminator (1984), Murder, Not for Curtis Holt fans, Not for Dinah Drake fans, Not for Felicity fans, Not for Iris West fans, Not for John Diggle fans, Not for NTA fans, Not for OTA fans, Not for WestAllen fans, Scene similarities, Terminator is badass, The Ends Justify The Means, Time Travel, lot of it, not for Olicity fans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:42:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23393467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aragorn_II_Elessar/pseuds/Aragorn_II_Elessar
Summary: Mia Queen sends back a cyborg assassin to get rid of everyone who were responsible for Oliver and Barry becoming shadows of their former selves. Not for OTA, NTA, Olicity or WestAllen fans.
Comments: 15
Kudos: 42





	You are terminated

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Terminator, Arrowverse or anything else you may recognize
> 
> An idea that was given to me by 9024multiverse. It turned out pretty different from what they had intended but I feel it works pretty well. So thank you to 9024multiverse.
> 
> Hope everyone enjoys.

2040

Mia Queen looked at the machine in front of her, a stern look on her face.

It was a tall, naked figure of 6 feet 3 inches at the center of a machine. He had dirty, blonde hair. He was very muscular and had no emotion on his face. But it wasn't a man after all.

"Kill them", Mia told it.

The machine glowed blue. Electricity crackled. And soon, in a flash of blue light, it disappeared.

* * *

May 2012, Starling City, night

A truck driver was dumping his waste in a garbage disposal heap, a cigarette in his mouth, when suddenly, the truck stopped by itself.

"What the hell?" he said in confusion as he turned the key but nothing happened.

He then felt a cold breeze on his face which grew stronger every moment until there was a strong wind blowing. The fallen newspapers nearby started flying off and then, lightning cracked in the sky.

"Goddam son of a bitch", he cursed as he looked at lightning as there was a blinding flash of light.

"What the hell?" he muttered again. The flash scared him enough to get out of the truck and run off.

And then, a few feet from the truck, appeared a naked figure in a crouching position. He rose up to his full height of 6 feet 3 inches. He was very muscular with dirty, blonde hair. There was no emotion on his face. He looked around, surveying the area.

He then noticed three people. One of them had black hair with a red lining across his eyes. There was another one whose hair were dyed blue and were erect while the third one was blonde but his hairstyle resembled that of the man with the blue hair.

The blonde one was looking up at someone with binoculars.

"Hey", the blue haired one said as he snatched the binoculars roughly. "My turn!"

That was when the blonde one noticed the naked man walking towards them.

"Hey!" he said, attracting the attention of his friends as they all looked at the naked man. "What's wrong with this picture?"

The three laughed at the man's state of nudity.

"Nice night for a walk, eh?" the blue haired one asked mockingly as the man walked closer.

Stopping near them, he spoke in a thick accent. "Nice night for a walk."

"Washday tomorrow", the blonde one said with a smirk as he snapped his fingers in front of the man who appeared to be in a daze. "Nothing clean, right?"

The man again said in his thick accent. "Nothing clean. Right."

"I think this guy's a couple cans short of a six-pack", the blue haired one said.

"Your clothes", the naked man suddenly said to them. "Give them to me... now."

Hearing that, the blue haired one suddenly took out a switchblade and said. "Fuck you, asshole!"

The other two took out switchblades as well.

The naked man knocked the black haired one away before grabbing the blue haired one by the face and throwing him back with such strength that he flew back by many feet. He hit his head on the wall behind him and fell down, dead.

The blonde one stabbed him and the blade did penetrate him but to his horror, the man seemed unaffected as the blade fell down and he ignored the wound he had received. He lifted the blonde man into the air and punched him hard in the chest before retracting his hand, the man's heart in his hand. He threw the now dead man back down as he crushed his heart into a bloody smear.

He then looked up at the black haired man who was looking at him in horror and disbelief. He backed off against the wall but he knew there was no escape now. He immediately started taking off his clothes.

* * *

Next day

The machine, which was known as a T-800 or just a Terminator, was now in a weapons shop. It wore a black shirt, brownish trousers and a grey trenchcoat. All of them had been taken from the black haired punk.

"The 12-gauge auto-loader", it said as the shopkeeper handed the gun to it and it looked at it.

"That's Italian", he said as the Terminator examined it. "You can go pump or auto."

The Terminator then said. "The.45 long slide, with laser sighting."

The shopkeeper handed the gun to it and as it examined it, he said. "These are brand-new. We just got them in. That's a good gun. Just touch the trigger, the beam comes on..."

The beam came on as the shopkeeper said. "And you put the red dot where you want the bullet to go. You can't miss."

"Anything else?" he then asked.

"A phased plasma rifle in the 40-watt range", it said.

"Just what you see, pal", the shopkeeper said.

Looking around, the Terminator said. "The Uzi 9mm."

"You know your weapons, buddy", he said as he handed it the gun. "Any one of these is ideal for home defense. So which will it be?"

"All", it said as it examined the gun.

"I may close early today", the shopkeeper said happily, not knowing what he was dealing with.

"There's a wait on the handguns, as all criminals from all gangs are demanding those nowadays", he said, not noticing that the Terminator had picked up a bullet and loaded the gun with it. "But the rifles. You can take right now."

He then noticed the Terminator aiming its gun and said. "You can't do that."

In its thick accent, it said. "Wrong."

Before the shopkeeper could even process what was going on, it pulled the trigger and a gunshot rang out in the store.

* * *

Night time

Felicity Smoak was returning home from work, thinking about Oliver Queen and how handsome he was. If only he hadn't died, she would have loved to meet him in person.

As she was daydreaming, she didn't notice a tall figure of 6 feet and 3 inches standing in her way.

Just as she noticed it, it pulled out its gun, with the red dot on her chest, and said. "You won't be back."

Then it fired many times, killing her as she fell down, dead.

* * *

Next morning

John Diggle was getting ready to go bodyguard another one percenter when he heard a knock on the door.

Thinking it was probably a neighbor, he walked to the door and opened it, only for a red dot to appear at the center of his chest.

"Fuck you, asshole", the Terminator said and before he could even react, fired many times, killing Dig as well.

* * *

Night time

Curtis was working on his laptop, when there was a knock on the door. Thinking it was his husband, he got up and opened it, only for a red dot to appear on his chest.

"Nighty night", the Terminator said before opening fire as Curtis fell down, dead before he hit the floor.

* * *

Two days later, Central City

Iris West was sitting on her couch, wondering what way to make fun of Barry's nerdiness, when there was a knock on the door.

Thinking it was her dad, she got up and opened the door, only for a red dot to appear on her chest. "Hasta la vista, baby."

And then the Terminator fired many times, killing her too.

* * *

That night

Vincent Sobel and Dinah Drake had finished putting on their clothes when there was a knock on the door.

Dinah shrugged as she opened it, only for a red dot to appear on her chest.

"VINNIE!" She screamed just as she several gunshots hit her, killing her as she fell down, dead.

"NOOOOOOO!" Vincent roared as he arrived and fired several shots at the Terminator, which was unaffected.

The Terminator dropped its gun and picking Vincent up by the throat said. "You are heartless."

Then it punched Vincent hard and its fist protruded from the man's back, his heart crushed in its grip. It retracted its fist and threw the dead Vincent down.

* * *

May, 2013, Night of the Undertaking

The Terminator arrived where the second device was placed. The guards attacked but it fired, killing them easily.

It then saw the device and putting down its gun, ripped out the wire it was supposed to, deactivating the device.

So Malcolm failed to level the Glades, and was killed by Oliver, who was an efficient hero to Starling City on his own, though others like Laurel, Sara (who became his girlfriend and years later gave birth to Mia), Roy, Thea, Rene, Rory, Nyssa and a redeemed Slade joined him, and all of them actually made an efficient, non-judgmental team.

They also teamed up at times with Team Flash and Supergirl, none of whom went downhill as people this time.

And all of them were helped by the Terminator in the background without knowing it, who made sure the future was better and brighter for them all this time round.

**Author's Note:**

> And done. I feel so much better now.
> 
> So hope everyone enjoyed and see you all next time with another update. Until then, stay safe from the coronavirus ya all!


End file.
